


Countdown

by forjohnjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjohnjae/pseuds/forjohnjae
Summary: Happy New Year, Johnjae nation!!! I hope 2020 is a year that will treat you well. ❤
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 29





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Johnjae nation!!! I hope 2020 is a year that will treat you well. ❤

10

Jaehyun is leaning against the door frame when the countdown begins. It's been a long year, full of ups and downs.

9

Hes lost in thought when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, startling him out of his trip down memory lane.

8

When he looks up he sees Johnny's face, a smile stretched across his face.

7

He returns the smile and leans into the touch, resting against Johnny's chest.

6

He finally hears the countdown, having been lost in his thoughts, and realizes the new year is close.

5

As the countdown gets closer, he turns around in his hyungs arm's and wraps his arms around his neck.

4

He gives Johnny a small smile, looking into his eyes, hoping he can see the love behind them.

3

He closes his eyes before leaning up, connecting their lips together.

2

They share a chaste kiss. It's a short and sweet but holds so much meaning behind it.

1

As he pulls away, he looks up into the olders eyes and mumbles, "Happy New Year, Johnny" with a dopey grin on his face. He gets to start the new year with Johnny by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> May 2020 be a year we treat ourselves well and do our best. Let's make it count. Have a good one! I hope you enjoyed this. 😊


End file.
